Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.1 \times \dfrac{3}{10} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.1 \times 100\% = -10\%$ $ \dfrac{3}{10} \times 100\% = 30\%$ Now we have: $ -10\% \times 30\% = {?} $ $ -10\% \times 30\% = -3 \% $